fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendam: The Force Awakens
Brendam: The Enchantress Awakens is a 2023 epic action fantasy comedy-drama adventure film and a sequel to Brendam. It's sequel and franchise finale is Brendam 6: The Last Jedi. It is set 38 years after the events of the Civil War of Brendam. It stars Amy Adams, Angelina Jolie, Simon Pegg, Ed Helms, Stephen Fry, Liam Neeson, Frank Welker, Keegan-Micheal Key, Frank Oz and Scarlett Johansson. The film is set 8 years after the events of Brendam. It is based on some of the scenes from Brendam: Take Heart. The film follows Finn, Rey & McPhee's search for Bernard (the first four films' main protagonist) and Benard's help with their fight alongside the Resistance, led by veterans of the Rebel Alliance, against Eddie Ren and the First Order, a successor to the Galactic Empire. *Directed by Yarrow Chenney *Produced by Shawn Levy *Written by J.J. Abrams and Simon Pegg *Music by Danny Elfman *Edited by Dan Molina *Starring: Amy Adams Angelina Jolie Simon Pegg Ed Helms Stephen Fry Liam Neeson Frank Welker Keegan-Micheal Key Frank Oz Scarlett Johansson *Running time: 248 minutes Plot Cast *Olivia - Amy Adams *Bernard - Ed Helms *Eddie Ren - Keegan-Micheal Key *Finn the Weasel - Simon Pegg *Rey - Angelina Jolie *Chewie - Frank Welker *Grand Moff Tarkin - Benedict Cumberbatch *McPhee - Frank Oz *Jacob Marley - Martin Short *Supreme Leader Snoke - Liam Neeson *Alfred - Josh Gad *Aye the Grand Vizer - Mandy Patinkin *Lord Ascot - Stephen Fry *Bill - Kevin Micheal Richardson *Ross - David Krumholtz *Joe - Steve Coogan *Steven - Richard Kind *Toto - Owen Wilson *Duke of Brendam - Johnny Depp *Rosita - Christina Applegate *Meena - Anna Faris *Ash - Amy Poehler *BB-8 - Bill Hader *Captain Phasma - Scarlett Johansson *Carlos - Taye Diggs *Helga - Kristin Chenoweth *Zig Zag - Hank Azaria *Hamish Ascot - Leo Bill Welker, Kind, Diggs, Chenoweth, Azaria and Bill each take a day to record their dialouge. Additional Voices *Becky / Sweetpea - Tress MacNellie *Security Guard - Rob Paulsen *Ghost of Lovelace - Jim Parsons *Ghost of Ben Kenobi - Ewan McGregor Trivia *The Final Battle of the film is based on the 12th All Hail King Julien: Exiled episode, The Day After Yesterday. The First Order has the Mountain Lemur army's places, moves and lines. Rey has Julien's places, moves and lines. Eddie has Koto's places, moves and lines. Chewie has Sage's places and moves. McPhee has Clover's places and moves. Bernard has Ted's places, moves and lines. McPhee has Karl's places, moves and lines. Steven has Chauncey's places and moves. Jacob Marley has the Karl-Star's places. Aye has Mary Ann's places, moves and lines. Rosita, Meena and Ash have the Mort Horde's moves and lines. Finn has Mort's places, moves and lines. Joe has Mom-Bot's places and lines. Toto has Timo's places and lines. Aye and Alfred have the Bell People's places, moves and lines. Lord Ascot has Maurice's places, moves and lines. Captain Phamsa has Uncle Julien's places, moves and lines. BB-8 has Pancho's places, moves and lines. Carlos, Helga and Zig Zag have the Russian Space Monkeys' moves and places. Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture plays. *The First Order's chant is "Ha-ruh!" Tv.Tropes *The Cavalry: An inter-dimensional portal opens that Rosita, Meena, Ash, Finn, Joe and Toto fall out of, BB-8 arrives on the blimp with the White Council, and Lord Ascot emerges with Aye and Alfred from below the ground.